The present invention relates to fish catching equipment and more specifically to an automatic fish catching machine for depositing caught fish on the deck of a boat.
A considerable number of different automatic fish catching machine of this general type presently exist. The existing machines, however, are found to have various deficiencies preventing optimum fish catching capabilities.
The presently available fish catching machines are almost without exception expensive to construct in that they are comprised of a plurality of combined complex and sensitive operating mechanisms such as servo motors, pumps, etc. The complexity and number of operating parts further require that an extensive inventory of spare parts be maintained to provide repairs in the event of operating failure. In addition, because of their complexity, failures result in excessive non-operable time while repairs and adjustments are performed.
These presently available fish catching machines constitute a safety hazard in that in their normal operation, they require hydraulic pressures in the neighborhood or in excess of 3,000 pounds per square inch.
None of the presently available fish catching machines provide horizontal oscillation to the pole tip when the pole is in its fish catching position.
These and various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.